1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to cord winders, and more particularly to the cord winders of a type which can adjust at need the length of the drawn-out part of the cord.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various types of cord winders have been proposed and put into practical use particularly in the field of household and office electric apparatuses, such as electric cleansers, electric toasters, personal computers and the like.
One of the conventional cord winders is described in Japanese Utility Model Second Provisional Publication 3-8692, which was proposed by the same applicant.
The cord winder of this publication generally comprises an upper shell, a lower shell, a hinge structure provided between the upper and lower shells and at least one take-up stud provided by the lower shell. However, this cord winder has failed to provide users with a full satisfaction because of its inherency originating from a difficulty in handling the same. That is, usually, the upper and lower shells are kept coupled to constitute a single unit. Upon need of winding a cord, the upper and lower shells are uncoupled, and a middle portion of the cord is wound on the take-up stud by a required length, then end portions of the cord are drawn out from the lower shell and then the two shells are coupled again. In fact, to carry out these steps, a troublesome and time-consumed manual work is needed by the users.